Trump Card
by Caelig
Summary: Scott wasn't the only one Peter turned, but she is the only one on his side. When Sam accepts the bite, she doesn't know what to expect. Isaac/Oc (eventual)


Sam loved being out here at night. It was so peaceful. Quiet, except for the sounds of the natural world around her. Dappled moonlight filtered in from the trees above, only leaving outlines and dark shadows beneath the canopy of leaves, but adding to the mystery and myth in the everyday world.

Sam shivered beneath her blanket. As she reached down to check the time on her phone, the porch swing moved and creaked. The chain connecting it to the house was old and dusted with rust, but it fit with the character of the house. The whole place was run down and out of use. Sam liked the isolation. It helped her think on her day, her plans for the future, the boy she thought was cute that day, and sometimes nothing, she would just sit there, enjoying the forest from this rundown swing, on this rundown porch at this rundown house.

The time was 7:53, Sam should get home soon or her mother will worry about her. It's not like anything could happen here. This place was as quiet as ever. Nothing went on in Beacon Hills. Sam started on her way home, slipping her ear buds in to quiet out her thoughts. As the music blocks out all other sound with the mystic, ancient music, she lets her imagination transform the landscape. She is no longer walking home in a simple shadowed forest, she is in an enchanted land, on a quest to return to her homeland with secret knowledge that can save her family.

She allowed this fantasy to play out in her head as she walks toward her home. As she nears her it she notices a shadow. It was large and unidentifiable. Sam looked around the street, the pale orange light of the street lamps revealing the mundane town. Shaking her head, Sam continued on, But before long, she saw it again. Sam saw that it was the shape of a man, only vaguely outlined by the dim lighting in the nearby thicket. She took out her ear buds and called out.

"Hello?" Fear slightly wedging itself inside of her.

There's never been anyone out here before. Why would there be now? Sam shook her head, trying to shake loose some fear, and continued on. Though, with doubt creeping in, she quickened her pace. She kept reassuring herself that no one was out there and that she was going to be fine.

She made it home safely. Sam wasn't sure what to make of that shadow, but she wasn't about to let it ruin her night. School was starting soon and she had to put the last touches on her summer essay. Sam entered through the flower shop entrance, re-locking it after closing the door behind her, and proceeded through the back into their one story house, looking for her mother.

Sam found her in bed, eyes glazed watching television.

"Hey Mom, I'm home," she said softly.

Sam's mother, Rose, looked over, her expression bland, but mildly positive. Rose shifted to face her daughter.

"Hello dear," Rose's voice thick with her pain medication. Sam smiled back softly and replies.

"Anything I can get you Momma?"

"Oh, no dear, It's fine," Rose replied before turning back to her shows.

Sam could never talk to her mother when she was like this. The only times she was fully lucid was when she was working with the flowers. Rose's grandparents opened a plant nursery when they were young and it's been in the family ever since. As Rose only tends to the flowers, that leaves all the other work to Sam and several other employees. Although, one of Sam's favorite parts of the day is tending to the small group of exotic and relatively rare plants that her family cultivates.

Sam's great-grandparents felt that if they were going to do something, they would do it wholeheartedly, and so they went to great lengths to find rare plants, and made sure to have a special greenhouse on the back of their property to cultivate those flowers. With her mother's loss of interest in everything but plants and T.V. they were Sam's special responsibility, and she took great pride in them.

* * *

AN: Hello everybody, I'm testing the waters to see if there is any interest for me to continue on with this story, please leave a review so I know people want me to continue. Thank you for reading and be sure to have a fine day.


End file.
